Can You Be Hugging Me?
by sweetbit
Summary: Xander stays over...Buffy leaves....Dawn cries.....hugging, etc.


  
  
"Buffy I think I'm going to go up to my room." Dawn slowly wiped her tears. Buffy and Dawn were on the couch and Xander was in the chair across. Dawn stood up and got to the staircase when...   
  
"Dawn? If you need anything...well I'm staying over so if you need anything." Xander was looking at her and then he just knodded.   
  
"Thanks." Dawn went upstairs and in her room. She fell right on her bed and shoved her face in the pillow and began to cry harder and harder. There was a soft knock.   
  
"Dawnie?" Buffy quietly asked from the other side. "Look, were out of milk. I'm going to get some but Xander is staying here okay?" Dawn didn't answer and Buffy wasn't surprised either. Buffy turned and looked at Xander. "She'll be fine. Try to talk to her."   
  
"From the outside of the door?" Xander asked.   
  
"No. Try and go in and talk." Buffy grabbed her jacket from her room and left. Before Xander got the chance to try and knock the door flew open and...   
  
"Xander..." Dawn was looking straight at Xander with her eyes watered up. "Just...can you be hugging me now?"   
  
"Dawn. Of course. Come here, sweetie." Xander was already hugging her.   
  
"I just don't understand, Xander." Dawn was tightly hugging him as the tears flowed down her cheek and on his shirt. "Everyone is dying...I don't understand."   
  
"Me neither....me neither." Xander finally pushed Dawn slightly away and looked down at her. "But ya know...I'm here and...." Xander stopped and pushed back Dawn's hair. "Gosh, your beautiful. I mean, you should go to bed now."   
  
"Oh, oh, okay." Dawn wiped her tears. "Goodnight, Xander."   
  
"Night." Xander quickly turned around and walked off. He walked off a little too fast and he looked very nervous. Dawn shut the door and changed into her pj's and she went downstairs. Dawn was headed towards the kitchen but found Xander already in there. He jumped at the sight of her.   
  
"Oh sorry, Xander. I just came down to get a glass of milk."   
  
"Buffy went to go get milk."   
  
"I know." Dawn made a smirk. Xander's insides began to flip. "I lied...I want to know something...."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You calling me beautiful, what's that all about?" Dawn stood there for a minute and waited. Xander wasn't sure what to say.   
  
"Dawnie-"   
  
"No...no games. Just tell me why you said that."   
  
"Because it's true."   
  
"It was true?....oh, OH, like a sister friend little thing right I get it cause ya know noone can ever like me like 'that' cause I'm just Buffy's little-" Xander touched her lips with his finger.   
  
"No. Not in the slightest." Dawn smiled Xander removed his finger and stepped back. "That's what I'm talking about. Everytime you smile my insides just turn and my-" Dawn put her finger on his lips.   
  
"Can't you just be- kissing me right now." Dawn smiled and pulled Xander closer but the second before their lips were about to meet they heard the front door open. Xander quickly turned and walked away and left Dawn standing like a fool in the kitchen.   
  
"BUFFY! HEY! Your home!" Xander took the bag from Buffy.   
  
"Hey, Xander. Oh. Thanks that was starting to get heavy." Buffy laughed. "I ran into a couple of guys who thought they were bad...gave me sort of an arm ache, no biggie though." Xander walked behind Buffy until they got in the kitchen and he quickly and without looking at Dawn put the milk in the refrigerator. "So, what have you guys been up to?"   
  
"Nothing." Xander relplied a little too soon. Dawn quickly gave Xander 'the look'. Buffy kind of laughed and then continued...   
  
"Oh. Okay. Well I think I'm gonna head up to bed. Are you guys gonna stay up too late? Xander, do you want to just stay the night? Good." Buffy giggled. "Couch comfy enough for you? Good. Don't stay up too late because you have school tomorrow."   
  
"Buffy...it's Friday."   
  
"Right. Well, stay up and party with Xander I guess. Night Dawn."   
  
SO NOT EVEN FINISHED!......more coming soon 


End file.
